void_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Forbidden Prince/Hunter Chambers 2014/2015 Ref
Hunter A. (Austin) Chambers is a twenty-two year old (Born on June 12th, 1992) millionaire and formerly known as a law school prodigy. He is a renowned supporter and donation giver to the Oasis City Scientific Studies and Research Association (or for short, the OCSSRA), nearly donating 40% of his fundings towards the association. He is the owner and founder of HC Law Attorney, which follows in his family's legacy of the business, a continuation to his father, Samuel Jackson Chambers. He resides in Penguin Land, at a condo near and West of the Oasis City Ski Hill in, which overlooks the city. Early Life and Backstory Hunter Austin Chambers was born on June 12th, 1992, at 11:55PM to Samel Jackson Chambers and Hailey Sage Chambers in a small town located in Northern Snowzerland (a moderately-sized country next to Penguin Island). He was always a bright kid and usually excelled in his studies and schoolings. Though Samuel was usually at work most of the time, he treasured every moment with his son and helped him excel. Hunter was also greatly influenced by Carter Anderson, Samuel's best friend and his right hand during cases. Carter would often watch over Hunter when his parents weren't available and would soon help Hunter with his career later on in his life. Hunter formed a great bond with Carter and Carter became sort-of like an uncle to him. Sadly, during the year 1998, most of South Snowzerland was being bombed and destroyed during the Third Snowzerland Civil War, and the country was left torn in pieces from 1998 to early 2004, when reconstruction and economy stabilizing was happening. Samuel and Hailey decided they had to leave during the early beginnings of the war before major outbreaks happened in Northern Snowzerland, as they felt it wouldn't be safe to live there anymore, especially concerned over the well-being of their son. On August 12th, 2000, Samuel, Hailey, Carter, and Hunter all decided to move from the small town of Franklin, Snowzerland to Oasis City, Penguin Land. It was hard for the Chambers family to adjust to the new country after the war that went on in Snowzerland, and both countries were very different, not to mention moving from a small town into a capital city of Penguin Land, one of the biggest cities in all of the East. Young Hunter was confused and wasn't used to the change, and was struggling with having to learn a new language, different from his native language in Snowzerland. By the age of ten, Hunter was well-adjusted to his life in Penguin Land, so much that he had even forgot about how his life had been in Snowzerland, and he was now fully able to speak the country's language of English. Samuel and Carter were able to successfully move their company, S&J Law Firm over to Penguin Land and their firm was thriving. Hunter realized his potential in law during the 9th grade when he was renounced as a "child prodigy" and was able to graduate from Blizzard University at the mere age of seventeen. He then went on to live a successful career, taking over S&J Law Firm, renaming it, HC Law Attorney. While involved with his attorney, he was able to win several major cases, such as the 2010 Benjamin Flywish/Flywish Corporation V. Ace Matthews case. This eventually was able to make his father retire earlier than expected, and he was able to support his family with the millions of dollars made from these cases. 2015-Lawyer Hunter.png Hunter chambers.jpg Hunter Casual Outfit2.jpg Hunter.png Hunter Casual Outfit1.jpg Snowzerland Flag.png Map of Full Snowzerland Island.png The Snowzerland Grand House.jpg Category:Blog posts